La baguette de Sureau
by Arianna Dumbledore
Summary: Bien que leurs noms, Lily  Rose  Evans et James  Sirius  Potter les destinent l'un à l'autre, les obstacles continuent de se mettre en travers de leur chemin, dont une menace qui pourrait se révéler fatale pour le monde des sorciers.
1. Le début d'une belle amitié

**Notes de l'auteure:**

Bonjour/ Bonsoir! C'est ma première fic, alors je sais pas trop comment ça se passe... Je dois faire un **Disclaimer**, non? Bon, déjà, tout ce qui n'est pas à moi (Soit presque tout) est à JKR! Merci, voilà.

Ensuite, je tiens à dire que ce chapitre, est essentiellement là pour mettre en place les personnages, histoire de voir si ça plait aux gens (Ne serait-ce qu'à une personne). Parce que je vais pas publier dans le vide, au pire dans ma tête c'est très bien! ^^

**24 août 2020 – Cuisine des Weasley.**

_## « A d'autres ! »_

Ron Weasley somnolait sur la table, pendant que sa sœur, Ginny, observait, amusée, l'échange entre Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

« Harry… Elle s'appelle _Lily_ Rose _Evan_s, insista Hermione.

-Enfin, Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu crois à des bêtises comme le destin ! S'exclama Harry Potter.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi, que ton fils, _James Potter _soit amoureux d'une fille qui s'appelle Lily Evans ? Ca ne te rappelle pas…

-Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, l'interrompit Harry. C'est sa meilleure amie.

- A d'autres ! » Rétorqua Hermione.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue, pensa Harry ! Selon lui, c'était un pur hasard qu'une Lily Evans soit entrée dans la vie de son fils. Après tout, Evans, c'est un nom très commun. Et Lily, un prénom très courant ! … N'est-ce pas ?

**1er Septembre 2019**

_## « Stupide poste au ministère de la magie »._

Lily retint son souffle. Plus que quelques secondes et le quai disparaitrait. Elle se sentirait mieux, alors. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils continuent d'agiter leurs mains ? Lily pesta contre tous ces parents, qui continuaient d'envoyer des baisers d'adieu à leurs rejetons qui ne regardaient probablement pas.

Lily n'était pas une personne d'ordinaire amère, bien au contraire. Depuis toujours, elle était le rayon de soleil de son père. De nature joviale, elle n'était que sourires.

Jusqu'à ce que son père décide d'emménager en Angleterre. Cette décision n'aurait pas été aussi terrible s'il ne l'avait pas, en plus, forcée à changer d'école. Stupide poste au Ministère de la Magie. Son père, Daniel Evans, travaillait au département de la coopération magique internationale, et ils vivaient en France depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans. Elle y avait ses amis, ses points de repères, sa vie entière en somme. Mais son père avait eu une promotion. Stupide poste au Ministère de la Magie. Oh, elle était heureuse pour lui, bien sûr ! C'était le poste qu'il avait toujours convoité, un travail de rêve ! Mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle avait à changer d'école. Elle n'était à la maison que pendant les vacances d'été… Mais, comme disait son père « cela fera bonne impression ». En effet, celui-ci considérait que ça montrerait qu'il prenait son poste au sérieux. Prêt à tout lâcher pour un travail ! Tu parles. Pour Lily, c'était surtout la preuve qu'il était asservit au Ministère de la magie, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour eux. Comme si elle avait besoin de changer d'école pour sa dernière année ! En plus, elle avait du dire adieu au soleil… Et avec, à sa bonne humeur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on n'apercevait plus le quai 9 ¾ depuis déjà une bonne minute. Elle était soulagée, mais… Pourquoi des points noirs valsaient-ils devant ses yeux ? Elle expira calmement.

Quelle idiote, elle avait oublié de respirer. Ce stupide poste au Ministère de la Magie allait-il finit par la tuer ?

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, balançant sa longue crinière de cheveux noirs. Ils ressortaient sur sa peau d'ivoire, mettant ainsi en valeur son teint de porcelaine. Au moins, se dit-elle, le temps est adapté à mon éternelle pâleur.

Il était temps de se trouver un compartiment de libre.

_## « James « Non mais tu m'as vu ! » Potter »_

Quels imbéciles ces élèves de Poudlard. Comment allait-elle choisir un compartiment quand ils fermaient toutes les portes ? Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elle traînait sa valise dans l'espoir de trouver un compartiment ouvert. Elle commençait à s'impatienter lorsqu'un peu plus loin, un compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant sortir deux personnes : un garçon, plus jeune qu'elle, aux cheveux noirs en bataille, et une jeune fille à peu près du même âge, à la longue crinière rousse. Tous deux arboraient fièrement un badge sur leur poitrine.

« Et si tu fais des tiennes, James, c'est la retenue ! Déclara le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Abus de pouvoir » marmonna la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle avait parlé en évitant de croiser le regard de celui qui l'accompagnait, comme pour lui faire une reproche, mais elle ne pouvait cependant pas masquer son sourire.

Lily les observait depuis quelques secondes quand elle se décida, en voyant le garçon refermer la porte du compartiment derrière lui. S'ils étaient deux à partir, il y avait sûrement de la place !

« Attends ! » S'exclama-t-elle. A son regard surpris, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé en français. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne le réflexe.

« Attends, reprit-elle dans un anglais irréprochable (C'était sa langue maternelle après tout), est-ce qu'il reste des places ? » Elle avait parlé tout en traînant sa malle jusqu'à eux.

« Bien sûr, répondit-il, tout en la dévisageant, ils ne sont que trois. Tu es nouvelle ?

-Visiblement. Tu ne m'as jamais vu dans les environs, si ? » Elle avait utilisé un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression que les élèves de Poudlard étaient d'un esprit plus lent que la moyenne.

Le garçon avait l'air confus. Il avait d'incroyables yeux verts, étincelants. Cependant, il se reprit vite, et sourit. Il n'avait pas l'air dérangé par les sarcasmes de la jeune fille.

Galant, il lui ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

« Après toi. Même si je ne sui pas sûre que tu saches ce qui t'attend…

- C'est ça. »

Bon sang, ce qu'elle était désagréable !

« Merci » ajouta-t-elle. Il était plutôt sympathique, et elle ne voulait pas commencer à se faire d'ennemis. La jeune fille rousse avait suivi la scène sans intervenir. Qu'ils étaient bizarres ces anglais ! Ayant passé la plupart de sa vie en France, elle avait vraiment du mal à se faire à leurs mœurs.

Elle traîna sa malle dans le compartiment, ignorant les regards interrogateurs des trois personnes présentes. Elle avait bien le temps de leur parler après. Elle prit soin de les en rentrant, d'éviter leurs regards lorsqu'elle avait traîné sa malle, et maintenant, elle leur tournait délibérément le dos en fermant la porte du compartiment, tout en offrant un dernier sourire au garçons aux yeux verts. Alors enfin, elle se retourna.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit ce même garçon assis devant elle! Haussant un sourcil, elle le détailla pour arriver finalement à une conclusion : Pas le même garçon. Bien sûr, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais celui qui lui faisait face en ce moment, avec un sourire en coin, était plus grand, plus large d'épaules et aussi, plus vieux. Il devait avoir son âge, sinon un peu plus. Enfin, ses yeux étaient d'un noisette soutenu.

Son regard se porta alors sur les autres personnes dans le compartiment, des garçons aussi. Il y en avait un du même age : il était légèrement plus petit, blond, la peau mate. Il aurait pu illustrer une couverture de Sorcière Hebdo – « Le Prince Charmant ». Et finalement, le troisième, qui s'agitait sur son siège en la détaillant, avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune. Lily lui donnait dans les treize ans : il était roux, recouvert de tâches de rousseurs, mais pourtant, plutôt grand.

Cela faisait bien une minute qu'elle était plantée là aussi se décida-t-elle à dire quelque chose.

« Je m'appelle Lily Rose, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la banquette qui faisait face à celle des garçons. Une étincelle se déclencha dans le regard du roux, comme s'il avait une idée.

- C'est génial ! Ma cousine s'appelle Lily, et ma sœur s'appelle Rose ! »

Lily haussa un sourcil. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ?

« Et je suis Nathaniel, déclara le blond, en souriant. Et lui, c'est Hugo. Le cousin de Lily et le frère de Rose…

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, dit Lily, qui n'avait pu retenir un sourire.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi vieille ? Demanda alors Hugo

- Tu me trouves vieille ? Rétorqua Lily, amusée.

- Ce que Hugo voulait dire, reprit Nathaniel, c'est que les nouveaux élèves ont 11 ans, en général.

- Et tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir 11 ans, ajouta le brun. Enfin, si on omet ta taille ! »

Nathaniel s'esclaffa, et Lily les fusilla du regard. Elle n'était pas si petite. En fait, elle n'était même pas petite à proprement parler, mais de taille moyenne.

« Et à qui ai-je à faire ? Demanda-t-elle, non sans une touche d'irritation.

James Potter. »

Potter ! Comme le fameux Harry Potter ? Le garçon avait éveillé son intérêt, bien qu'elle fit tout pour ne pas le montrer. Hors de question qu'il le sache, surtout après sa désopilante remarque!

« Comme Harry Potter ! S'exclama alors Hugo. Voilà qui répondait aux interrogations silencieuses de Lily.

- Hugo, et si tu allais retrouver Lily ? Soupira James.

- Mais les amies de Lily gloussent ! Dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Nathaniel est bien plus cool ! »

Ce dernier sourit à l'évocation de son nom. Lily, elle, observait la scène, fascinée. Ainsi donc, James Potter n'était pas prétentieux ? Il avait soupiré, après tout. Comme si ça le dérangeait profondément que Hugo rappelle qui était son père... Pourtant, au premier abord, il avait l'air du genre à se pavaner. Ses pensées furent cependant interrompues par les grognements de Hugo, qui se leva et quitta le wagon.

« Alors Blanche-Neige, qu'est-ce qui t'amène parmi nous ? Tu as passé les 6 dernières années dans une grotte ? » L'interrogea James, une fois que Hugo fut parti.

Au début, Lily n'avait pas compris qu'il s'adressait à elle. Blanche-Neige ? Elle ne ressemblait pas à Blanche Neige ! Lily Rose avait les yeux bleu foncés ! Alors que, Blanche-Neige, c'est bien connu, a les yeux noirs ! … Non ?

« Mon père a été muté, grogna-t-elle. Le fait que ce James « Non mais tu m'as vu ! » Potter ait plus de ressources qu'elle l'irritait au plus haut point. Celui-ci, conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune fille, ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois.

- Et où est-ce qu'il travaille ? C'est un des sept nains ? Ca expliquerait ta taille ! »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Visiblement, ils avaient l'air de trouver la situation très amusante. Lily grogna. Elle voyait maintenant ce que le garçon aux yeux verts voulait dire par « Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend »…

Voyant son air renfrogné, Nathaniel reprit son sérieux et donna un coup de coude à James, comme pour le forcer à faire de même. Cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire partir dans une quinte de toux et les deux jeunes hommes repartirent de plus belle. Lily soupira. Décidemment, les garçons sont tous les mêmes !

« Hum, non, sérieusement, où est-ce qu'il travaille ton père ? Demanda James une fois calmé.

- Au Ministère de la Magie, dit Lily, les dents serrées. Vous avez fini de rire à mes dépens ?

- Hé ! Mon père aussi travaille au Ministère de la magie, s'exclama James, ignorant sa question au département de la Justice Magique! ! Dans quel département est ton père ?

- Coopération Magique Internationale. Lily, heureuse de voir qu'ils n'avaient plus l'air de vouloir se moquer d'elle, saisit l'occasion pour les faire parler, dans l'espoir qu'ils ne recommencent pas. Et toi Nathaniel, que font tes parent ?

- Je suis né-moldu, répondit celui-ci, ils sont boulangers. Pas le plus intéressant des métiers ! Mais toi, raconte-nous comment tu a atterris à Poudlard ! »

Alors, après avoir précisé que boulanger, c'était très bien, leur raconta. Elle leur parla de sa maison au bord de la mer, de la vie à l'Académie Beauxbatons, son ancienne école, de ses amis et de la frustration qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de déménager. Elle leur parla aussi de son enfance, racontant que sa mère était partie quand son père lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier. Eux, écoutèrent, glissant parfois une remarque à ses dépens, et très vite ce fut à son tour d'écouter leur histoire.

James et Nathaniel étaient amis depuis leur onze ans, âge auquel on entre à Poudlard (en règle générale). Ils s'étaient rencontrés en retenue dès le premier jour et, d'après ce que Lily comprit, la plupart de leur amitié se développa là-bas. Fauteurs de troubles, ils n'en restaient pas moins d'excellents élèves.

Nathaniel passait presque toutes ses vacances chez James, chez qui il était accueilli comme un membre à part entière. D'ailleurs, une personne de plus, une personne de moins, ce n'est pas ça qui allait faire la différence ! C'est ainsi que Lily découvrit que le garçon aux yeux verts était, comme elle s'en était doutée, le frère cadet de James, Albus. Il avait aussi une sœur, la dénommée Lily, cousine de Hugo du même âge. Ils étaient tous deux en troisième année. La jeune fille rousse avec Albus était la fameuse Rose, la grande sœur de Hugo. Rose et Albus étaient préfèts de Gryffondor, en cinquième année. Il y avait toute une ribambelle d'autres noms que Lily Rose fut incapable de retenir.

Elle en apprit plus aussi sur James et Nathaniel, tous deux en septième année à Poudlard. Tous deux aussi, à Gryffondor, et dans l'équipe de Quidditch de celle-ci, dont James était le capitaine. A l'évocation de Quidditch, une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Lily. Ainsi elle pourrait pratiquer son sport favori!

Ils parlèrent, parlèrent et parlèrent encore. Apprenant à se connaître les uns et les autres, riant, se chamaillant, et riant de plus belle.

Finalement, pensa Lily, l'Angleterre, ce n'est pas si terrible…

C'était le début d'une belle amitié.


	2. Capuches, talons hauts et éclats de rire

**AN : **Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Alors je voulais juste préciser, parce qu'en relisant les AN du chapitre d'avant j'ai eu l'impression d'être un monstre narcissique à l'égo surdimensionné qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux reviews… Je voulais préciser quoi déjà ? Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… Je sais plus trop. J'ai du mal à m'exprimer, hein ? En tout cas, ça fait super plaisir d'avoir des retours! Merci à **Happy in wonderland**, j'ai été super-contente en lisant ta review, ça a carrément illuminé ma journée !

En fait, pour reprendre ce que j'essayais de dire au début, c'est que c'est ma première fic, et je sais pas comment gérer les lecteurs, ou le fait d'écrire un truc qui me passe par la tête dans le but qu'il soit lu. C'est vraiment hyperbizarre comme sensation. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, je veux pas que vous croyiez que je suis horrible. Et que j'aime pas les gens. C'est vrai que j'avais un peu de mal à imaginer que mon histoire puisse intéresser qui que ce soir, surtout que je trouve le titre moisi et le premier chapitre carrément pas explicite de la suite. Sans parler de mon résumé. Enfin bref, bonne lecture (Du moins j'espère qu'elle sera bonne !).

**9 juillet 2020 – 00h42, Quelque part en Angleterre. **

_## Une nuit sans étoiles_

C'était une nuit sans étoiles. Une tempête se préparait, et les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Trois silhouettes marchaient le long d'un petit chemin sinueux.

« Alors c'est sûr ? Potter sait où elle est ? demanda la silhouette de droite - une voix d'homme, pressée.

- Crois-tu que je te le dirai si ce n'était pas sûr ? Rétorqua froidement une femme, la personne du milieu.

- Je ne voix toujours pas comment nous allons l'atteindre, les interrompit une voix masculine plus grave, l'homme à sa gauche. Il est constamment entouré d'Aurors ! Sa femme ne sort jamais seule, et elle est toujours suivie d'une horde de fans et de journalistes… Et ses enfants son à _Poudlard_. Ils sont pour ainsi dire intouchables!

- Pas l'aîné. Du moins, plus maintenant… Il nous faut juste trouver un moyen de l'atteindre.»

**2 septembre 2020 - 06h45, Londres. **

_## Le premier jour d'une nouvelle vie_

« Oy, Evans !

-Lily, chérie, tu ne trompes personnes, on aperçoit tes échasses ! »

Lily grogna, pivotant les talons (Lesdites échasses, qu'elle avait espéré que ses amis ne remarqueraient pas. Elle comptait en fait leur laisser croire qu'elle avait miraculeusement grandi pendant les deux dernières semaines de vacances qu'elle avait passé chez ses amis français.).

Riant aux éclats, se trouvaient derrière elle ses deux meilleurs amis, Nathaniel Turner et James Potter. Bien qu'elle ne les connaissait que depuis un an à peine, ils étaient devenus inséparables – Probablement toutes ces heures de retenue passées à éplucher des tritons dans les cachots. Ce genre de choses, ça crée des liens !

Elle se laissa rattraper par les deux jeunes hommes et ils continuèrent à descendre la rue ensembles.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est notre premier jour commença-t-elle, ça paraît tellement surréel !

- C'est sûr que quand on vient du pays des Lily-puciens comme toi, lui dit James, il n'y a presque rien qui a l'air réel !

- Ta tante Hermione n'aurait jamais dû te lire tant d'histoires Moldues quand tu étais petit, rétorqua Nathaniel, tu y trouves beaucoup trop d'inspiration !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lily est un vrai conte de fée, dit-il en riant.

- Un conte de fée, tu parles ! Je suis surtout le centre de ta vie, s'exclama Lily. Avoue-le, James, tu es fou de moi ! »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Il y avait toujours eu cette « routine » entre eux ; James et Nathaniel taquinaient Lily à propos de sa taille, celle-ci grognait. Puis James l'affublait de tous les surnoms auxquels il pouvait penser (Même s'il était clair qu'il avait une préférence marquée pour Blanche-Neige) et Lily lui rappelait à quel point il l'aimait. Certes, ce n'étaient que des plaisanteries pour James et Lily, mais Nathaniel (Ainsi que la majeure partie de leur entourage) avait vu la façon dont ces deux là se regardaient. Et bien qu'aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir se l'avouer, il était clair pour lui qu'ils partageaient bien plus que de l'amitié.

Aujourd'hui, comme l'avait fait remarquer Lily Rose, était le premier jour de leur nouvelle vie. A peine un an plus tôt, ils étaient à Poudlard pour débuter leur septième année d'études ; Lily se réveillait pour la première fois dans un lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Gryffondor où elle avait été envoyée la veille, tout en grognant parce qu'elle se perdait dans la masse de premières années de par sa petite taille, et, le soir même, les trois jeunes gens partageaient leur première retenue.

Et aujourd'hui était le début d'une toute nouvelle époque. Ils allaient faire leurs débuts dans la société magique !

C'est en rêvant à cela qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée des visiteurs de Ste Mangouste, où Nathaniel s'arrêtait. Puisqu'ils venaient sur les lieux pour la première fois, les étudiants en Médicomagie devaient passer par là pour pouvoir transplaner dans le futur.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant un mannequin en plastique jauni, affublé d'une perruque verte.

« Eh bien, commença James en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, je suppose que c'est ici que l'on se sépare !

- Guéris les cœurs que j'aurai brisé en volant celui de James, dit Lily en adressant un clin d'œil à ce dernier tandis qu'elle embrassait Nathaniel sur la joue. On déjeune ensembles?

- Si James et toi survivez à votre matinée ! Je me dépêche, je ne voudrai pas être en retard ! »

Sur ce, il passa à travers la vitrine, en vérifiant bien que les passants ne regardaient pas dans sa direction. Lorsque Nathaniel eut disparût, Lily et James reprirent leur marche (et leurs rires) tout en bifurquant vers la droite. Eux aussi emprunteraient l'entrée des visiteurs aujourd'hui, mais seulement pour le plaisir d'avoir accompagné Nathaniel jusque là - Même s'ils trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée d'emprunter LA fameuse cabine téléphonique rouge.

En effet, James avait obtenu d'excellents résultats à ses aspics, lui ouvrant les portes du Bureau des Aurors, comme son père avant lui (Bien que celui-ci n'ait jamais techniquement obtenu ses apics…). Lily, elle, nourrissait de plus grandes ambitions encore. Elle convoitait un poste de Langue de Plomb, et c'était avec difficulté qu'elle avait obtenue une place au Département des Mystères, en tant qu'apprentie. Si elle avait demandé un peu d'aide à son père, tout aurait été plus simple, mais elle refusait d'avoir recours à la facilité, tout ça parce que Daniel Evans était Directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale !

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

62442. Une horrible voix féminine retentit dans la cabine, et très vite, ils entamèrent leur descente.

Au loin, la silhouette encapuchonnée n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

**2 septembre 2020 – 12h24, Ste Mangouste**

_**Rez-de-chaussée**__: Accidents matériels_

_**Premier étage**__: Blessures par créatures vivantes_

_**Deuxième étage**__: Virus et microbes magiques_

_**Troisième étage**__: Empoisonnement par potions et plantes_

_**Quatrième étage**__: Pathologie des sortilèges_

_**Cinquième étage**__: Salon de thé/Boutique de l'hôpital_

Lily soupira. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal – Elle n'avait pas pou transplaner _dans_ Ste Mangouste, et il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse dans une rue regorgeant de moldus. Aussi avait elle marché depuis le Ministère jusqu'à l'hôpital sorcier. Et voilà que maintenant il lui fallait monter cinq étages! Ne voulant cependant pas faire attendre son ami, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Nathaniel attendant Lily depuis presqu'un quart d'heure. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard! Il savait que James ne viendrait pas, celui-ci ayant été retenue par son tuteur. Apparemment, ce dernier s'était vu souffler la place de Chef de Département par Harry Potter, et il avait bien l'intention de faire passer son ressenti sur son fils.

Alors que Nathaniel commençait à se lever, inquiet, il l'aperçut enfin. Les joues roses, essoufflée et pantelante, Lily Rose tenait ses « échasses » dans les mains, tout en s'accrochant à la rambarde des escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors il se mit à rire, incapable de se retenir. Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas de la même manière que les gens normaux! Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers elle, des allures de princesse malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'aura qu'elle dégageait. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle tout le monde s'accordait en parlant de Lily, c'était sa beauté. Avec ses longues boucles d'ébène, sa peau claire et son air innocent, pas étonnant que James l'appelle Blanche-Neige! Mais ce qui éblouissait le plus son entourage, c'était son visage. Elle avait des traits doux et tendres, d'incroyables yeux bleus et des lèvres rouges (**AN:** Comme les pétales d'une rose, blablabla… Ou c'est rouge comme le sang dans Blanche-Neige ? Enfin bref.) et pleines qui donnaient irrésistiblement envie de la voir sourire. Les gens tournaient la tête à son passage, et elle avait l'audace de dire qu'elle ne s'apercevait de rien. Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Il lui arrivait souvent de se placer dans un point de vue extérieur quand il regardait Lily, mais il savait bien que sous airs angéliques se cachait un véritable démon. On ne pouvait avoir plus mauvais caractère! Elle était horriblement sarcastique, passait sa vie à grogner et se plaignait tout le temps. Elle avait aussi cette affreuse tendance à refuser l'aide des autres, bien que parfois nécessaire, parce qu'elle jugeait que si d'autres y arrivaient, elle y arriverait forcément. Bien sûr, elle avait de bons côtés : elle était courageuse, généreuse et plutôt drôle. Elle était gentille aussi (Enfin, quand elle en avait envie).

« Nate ? Ohé Nate ? »

Nathaniel sursauta. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Désolée, je m'étais perdu dans la contemplation de ta beauté, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

- Tu es tellement comme_ James_ parfois! Rétorqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En fait, j'essayais de te regarder comme les autres personnes te voient…

-Tu fais tout le temps ça !

-… Et je me disais qu'ils ne s'imaginent surement pas le monstre que tu es! » Termina Nathaniel en riant.

Lily lui donna un coup de coude, bien qu'elle rit avec lui. Ils allèrent alors chercher des sandwichs et de l'eau, tout en se racontant leurs matinées respectives : Nathaniel baignait dans son élément. Il avait passé la matinée à apprendre l'anatomie et la physiologie humaine, certes, mais ces cours l'intéressaient beaucoup et les Maîtres Guérisseurs qui les enseignaient savaient rendre leurs matières intéressantes. Il avait cependant hâte de commencer à travailler avec des patients au prochain semestre! Lily, elle, s'ennuyait à mourir.

« J'ai trié des parchemins et des formulaires de 7h15 à 12h15, et il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Personne ne me dit rien, et on me traite moins bien qu'un elfe de maison avant les Lois de Granger de 2005! Soupira Lily Rose.

- Je pense que ça ira mieux dans le futur, non ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient t'emmener faire des recherches dans la légendaire salle des prophéties dès le premier jour!

-Comme s'il y avait une chance qu'on m'y emmène avant mes 70 ans, dit-elle en riant. Mais dis-moi Nate, c'est à peine ton premier jour et tu fais déjà chavirer les cœurs?

-Quoi ? » Nathaniel avait l'air perdu.

Depuis que Lily était arrivée deux filles, de son âge environ, assissent un peu plus loin dans la cafétéria, la regardaient avec envie. Et elle avait compris à leur regard quelle était la source de cette envie ! Il passait d'elle, à Nate, à elle, avant de revenir au garçon avec des lueurs de désespoir. Lily fit donc signe à se dernier de regarder discrètement dans leur direction. Dès qu'il tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes, avec la discrétion d'un hippogriffe chez Madame Pieddodu, celles-ci détournèrent les yeux. Comme si cela ne faisait pas 20 minutes qu'elles le fixaient! Nathaniel rougit quand il aperçut le sourire narquois de Lily Rose, qui attendait sa réaction, un sourcil levé. Elle s'esclaffa.

« Tu passes ton temps à dire que je ne sais pas quel effet je fais au gens, mais regarde-toi! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Des nouvelles de James ? Dit Nathaniel soudainement, désireux de faire tourne la situation à son avantage.

- Eh bien, les mêmes que toi je suppose. Il se fait tortu…

- Pas ça ! Je voulais dire, _romantiquement_ parlant. »

Lily manqua s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. Nathaniel éclata de rire, et celle-ci rougit furieusement.

« Je vais être en retard au bureau, marmonna-t-elle en se levant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Nate avait abordé ce sujet ! Il était hors de question qu'elle parle de garçons avec lui, encore moins de_ James_!

- C'est ça! Dit-il en riant aux éclats, très content de l'effet qu'avait eu sa répartie sur son amie. Au fait, cette fois-ci prend l'ascenseur ! »

Lily grogna. Il y avait un ascenseur ?

Quelques tables plus loin, une sorcière encapuchonnée sourit victorieusement.

**AN : **Vous êtes arrivés jusque là ? Super ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (si vous en avez envie) ce serait super ! J'aimerais surtout vos avis sur la description de Lily, je m'étais pas attardée dessus au chapitre précédent, mais j'ai peur de la faire ressembler à une Mary-Sue… Enfin bref, donnez-moi vos avis (Si vous voulez bien) !


	3. Chapitre 3

AN : Salut tout le monde ! Déjà, je m'excuse profondément de on absence (Examens obligent) mais aussi du fait que j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre (Je viens de voir que je ne l'avais pas fait avant comme je croyais...). Du coup je poste maintenant, mais vu que ça fait bien un mois que je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre je ne sais plus trop ce que j'en pense et de petites modifications pourraient avoir lieu demain (De même qu'un titre!). Et je répondrai aussi aux reviews demain! Le paragraphe qui suit à été écrit en même temps que le chapitre:

Je me suis dit que je devrais vous expliquer un peu, parce que vous êtes peut-être perdus (J'ai une façon assez particulière d'entamer mon histoire…). L'intrigue prend place après Poudlard, donc au deuxième chapitre. Le premier chapitre, c'était histoire de présenter un peu les personnages. D'où le deuxième pour mettre en place l'histoire. J'ai beaucoup dit histoire dans ce paragraphe… Bref.

**###  
><strong>

**###  
><strong>

**4 septembre 2020, 7h01**

Lily soupira en s'asseyant à son bureau. C'était son troisième jour consécutif au ministère, et elle savait qu'elle allait encore passer la journée à trier des dossiers. Etait-elle vraiment la seule apprentie qui avait écopé d'un tuteur qui la détestait? Joshua, un Serdaigle qui suivait ses cours d'Aspics à Poudlard, et Emma, une américaine de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, les deux autres apprentis, avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des fous. Ils avaient eu droit de visiter le département, et elle était presque sûre qu'ils passaient leurs journées autrement qu'en trier des dossiers!

Parchemin après parchemin, formulaire après formulaire, Lily Rose lisait les dossiers un par un avant de les étiqueter… Une prophétie qui se réalisait ici et là, un Retourneur de temps utilisé à mauvais escient de temps en temps… D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle parle au Professeur Duncan, son tuteur, car elle était certaine que Mr Potter lui avait dit qu'il avait saccagé la salle des prophéties, et détruit tous les Retourneurs de temps à disposition du ministère lors de ce fameux jour de juin 1996 désormais surnommé « Le désordre du département des mystères ». Pourtant, quand elle regardait les dates sur les formulaires, elle pouvait voir des emprunts datant de bien après cette année. Où avaient-ils bien pu se procurer de nouveaux Retourneurs de temps ? Les fabriquaient-ils? Un quelconque pays leur en avait peut-être fait don ? Lily soupira (ça devenait une habitude !). De toute façon, personne ne répondait à ses questions.

Quelques cinq heures plus tard, elle avait terminé. Elle priait seulement pour que son tuteur de lui déniche pas plus de cartons ! Trois jours entiers à trier des dossiers… Quel calvaire !

Ce midi, elle avait décidé d'annuler son déjeuner avec Nate – James n'ayant pas réussi une seule fois à se libérer de l'emprise de son tuteur à lui, il n'avait encore jamais déjeuné avec eux (Bien qu'elle était sûre que la sévérité de celui-ci, James devait faire des choses bien plus intéressantes que du tri, puisqu'il avait une formation à suivre). Elle avait pris la décision de manger avec le reste du département. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'exclure, et elle avait remarqué que Joshua et Emma passait déjà beaucoup de temps ensembles. Elle se dirigeait donc vers la salle de déjeuner du ministère, à la recherche des autres. Lily grogna quand elle vit ce qui l'attendait. Ils mangeaient avec les tuteurs? Mais pourquoi faire ? Se forçant à afficher une mine enjouée, elle s'avança vers eux. Elle aperçut James au fond de la salle, qui mangeait avec Dawlish, l'air renfrogné. Bien. Au moins, elle ne serait pas la seule à passer un moment difficile, se dit-elle intérieurement.

« Evans ! »

James leva la tête quand le Professeur Duncan l'interpella. Et c'est un sourire réjoui qui se dessina sur son visage quand il croisa son regard. Lui aussi avait l'air ravi de ne pas être le seul à passer un déjeuner désagréable. L'ignorant, Lily Rose sourit tant bien que mal à son tuteur.

« Vous vous joignez enfin à nous, s'exclama ce dernier, quelle surprise! Prenez donc place entre Rodriguez et Stevens !

- Merci ».

Lily s'assit donc entre Joshua et Emma. Cela n'avait pas l'air de spécialement les déranger, ce qui la soulagea.

Finalement, le déjeuner se déroula plutôt bien. Les tuteurs les ignoraient la plupart du temps, ne leur parlant que pour des choses anodines comme le sel ou la sauce. Joshua et Emma se révélèrent être d'agréable compagnie – Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de mentionner leurs activités.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne viens jamais avec nous ? demande Emma. On passe les trois quarts de nos journées ensembles!

- C'est vrai, renchérit Joshua. On ne t'aperçoit que lorsqu'on passe devant ton bureau, surchargé de parchemins… »

Lily jura intérieurement. Elle avait l'espoir de ne pas avoir à aborder ce sujet. Les tuteurs avaient interrompu leur conversion, visiblement intéressés par la leur. Lily sentit la chaleur envahir son visage, et d'après le sourire narquois qu'affichait James, qui l'observait, elle devait probablement déjà avoir les jours roses à ce stade.

« Eh bien je… »

Elle bafouillait ! Par la barbe de Merlin, elle, Lily Rose Evans, bafouillait ? Il n'en était pas question. Elle-ne-perdrait-PAS-son-assurance ! En martelant ses mots dans sa tête, elle se reprit.

« Eh bien, je tri lesdits parchemins », dit-elle avec ce qu'elle espérait être un air détaché.

Joshua et Emma échangèrent un regard gêné. Lily ne comprenait plus rien, que se passait-il ? Et pourquoi les tuteurs avec tous trois l'air amusés?

« Euh…commença Joshua doucement. (Il s'éclaircit la gorge.) Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé la magie ?

- C'est vrai, ajouta Emma, nous aussi nous avons trié les copies de formulaires et autre parchemins le premier jour. Mais quelques tours de baguettes plus tard et…

- Le tour était joué ! »

Non. Mais. Quelle. Idiote! Pourquoi diable n'y avait-elle pas pensé? Elle se sentait vraiment stupide. Rectification : elle _était_ vraiment stupide. Quoi que… Contre toute attente, le Professeur Duncan prit la parole.

« Chaque apprenti a une manière différente de travailler je suppose. Il est intéressant de voir que Mademoiselle Evans ici présente aime le travail manuel que requiert le tri de formulaires ! »

Le travail manuel que requiert le tri de formulaire ? De quoi parlait-il ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Lily se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi devait-il parler avec tant d'ambiguïté ?

Joshua et Emma détournèrent le regard. Il devait se moquer d'elle. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Quelle idiote !

**###**  
><strong>###<strong>

Cela faisait un moment que James avait décidé d'ignorer le discours de Dawlish sur les indices de magie noire sur une scène de crime. Son déjeuner avait été particulièrement distrait par l'arrivée de Lily; il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là, pensant qu'elle déjeunait avec Nathaniel. Et depuis quelques minutes, elle avait l'air plutôt troublé. Il envisageait sérieusement d'aller à sa rescousse.

« Je vous l'accorde Mr Potter, elle est très jolie, mais quand je parle j'aimerais que vous m'écou…

- Excusez-moi une minute. » James le coupa, tout en se levant.

Son tuteur était abasourdi. Il l'avait interrompu?

James Potter se dirigeait rapidement vers la table de Lily. Elle se mordait les lèvres, ce qui était vraiment mauvais signe.

Lily, trop occupée à ruminer dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué James qui se rapprochait de sa table à toute vitesse.

« Messieurs, dames. » fit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Lily sursauta. Que faisait-il?

« Par Merlin ! S'exclama le Professeur Duncan en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Vous devez être le jeune Potter! On m'a pourtant dit que vous aviez quitté Poudlard pour rejoindre le ministère! Prenez donc un siège ! »

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une chaise entre lui et le Professeur Willow, la tutrice de Joshua.

S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde autour d'elle, Lily aurait grogné. James et sa satanée popularité! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela le poursuive partout? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dawlish. James allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et elle était bien consciente qu'il tentait de l'aider. C'est pourquoi elle essaya de se focaliser sur la conversation qu'il avait entamée avec les Professeurs.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec votre père, disait le Professeur Timus. Un sorcier très aimable! Particulièrement coopératif. C'était sur le cas du Retourneur de temps de 2007!

- Excusez-moi Professeur, mais… ce genre d'affaires n'est-il pas censé rester secret? On ne nous appelle pas les Langues de plomb pour rien!»

Emma avait l'air gênée, même si visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'_elle_ posait une question à son tuteur. Lily Rose soupira. Stupide jalousie ! Pourtant, à la surprise générale, ce fut elle qui répondit.

« C'est une affaire publique, on s'en sert d'ailleurs très souvent pour les formations d'Aurors. C'est le cas de cet alchimiste célèbre, qui avait emprunté un Retourneur de temps, pour la recherche de certains de ses ingrédients. Une de ses potions à mal tournée, il est devenu fou et a commencé à utiliser le sablier pour assassiner le plus de gens possibles dans un laps de temps particulièrement court. Les Aurors ont mis des mois à l'attraper, l'affaire a fait énormément de bruit. D'ailleurs, elle était extrêmement complexe puisque la piste portait au début sur plusieurs assassins, vu que les meurtres se passaient pratiquement au même moment, à des distances considérables. Un seul sorcier n'aurait jamais pu les parcourir, même en transplanant, et les indices… »

Lily s'interrompit. Joshua et Emma la fixaient, hébétés. James était émerveillé, tandis que les Professeurs Timus et Willow avaient l'air plutôt impressionné, tandis que son tuteur, lui, affichait un sourire amusé. La jeune fille rougit. Bien que le tri de formulaire lui paraisse ennuyeux à mourir, elle les lisait pour se distraire – n'importe quoi pour égayer sa journée.

« Je, euh… »

Arrête de bafouiller ! Elle se racla la gorge.

« En triant, j'ai lu les formulaires. Je suppose que j'ai retenu certains cas… »

La vérité s'approchait plus de « Trier ces formulaires était d'un ennui mortel, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour essayer de rendre mes journées intéressantes. Ah, et, j'ai une mémoire photographique, je n'oublie jamais ce que je lis, c'est super non ? » (En fait, c'était plutôt encombrant, puisque son cerveau était rempli d'informations inutiles.) Voyant que personne ne réagissait, elle ajouta, hésitante :

« L'histoire me passionne?

- Ce qui explique ton Troll aux Aspics d'histoire de la Magie! »

James ! Toujours le bon mot pour la faire passer pour une idiote (Comme si elle n'y arrivait déjà pas assez bien toute seule). Au moins, cela fit sortir le reste de la table de sa torpeur.

« Merlin ! Tu as sérieusement obtenu un troll ? S'exclama Emma.

- Huuuuuuuuum…. »

Lily ruminait. Merci James! C'était d'ailleurs cette note qui lui avait valu tant de difficultés pour obtenir son statut d'apprentie au Département des Mystères : ses autres notes étaient très bonnes, voire excellentes, mais un Troll… Ca faisait tâche dans son dossier ! L'histoire de la magie n'avait jamais était sa matière préférée, mais elle « était nécessaire au département des mystères… Elle s'en était toujours sortie (La fameuse mémoire !) mais faire le tri dans son cerveau le jour des examens s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu. Elle était juste derrière Nate, et il avait un triton dans les cheveux. Cela s'était avéré plutôt amusant, et le temps passe vite à regarder un triton dans les cheveux de quelqu'un !

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve une diversion… Et ce fut son professeur qui la lui offrit – Décidemment, il était de bonne humeur !

« Miss Evans, je pense que nous devrions partir. Puisque vous avez terminé de ranger les formulaires, vous travaillerez dans la salle du Temps aujourd'hui…»

Lily Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : la salle du Temps! Les questions lui brûlaient la langue – surtout par rapport à l'incident de 1996 ! Elle se leva précipitamment pour suivre son tuteur.

« … Il faut refaire les étiquettes sur les étagères ! »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il était inimaginable qu'on lui confie un travail important alors qu'elle n'était qu'apprentie. Sa bonne humeur soudaine ne retomba pourtant que légèrement; au moins, elle allait quitter son bureau!


End file.
